


A Sleepy Game

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: You're sleeping with Belphie when he decides he wants to tease you, to see how long it takes to wake you up. It doesn't take long, but that doesn't stop him, nor do you want him to stop.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 34





	A Sleepy Game

You had spent the night in the twin's room, but now it was just you and Belphie, Beel having left for his usual morning workout routine. The early morning quiet still hung on in the room, only disturbed by your steady breathing as you continued to sleep on. Behind you, the Avatar of Sloth shifts even closer to you, his arms wrapping around your waist as he pulls you closer to him, your back against his chest. You shift slightly, getting yourself comfortable in this new position, but don't wake up. 

Belphie's eyes are still closed, but his lips are curved into a sly smile, signaling that he was awake as he presses his lips against your bare shoulder. He was glad he had given you one of his shirts, as the oversized piece of clothing was easy to slip to the side as his teeth lightly grazed your skin. He pauses when you shift again, opening his eyes to reveal his sleepy yet lustful purple-pink hues as he glances up at your face. This was all a game to him. A game to see how much he could do before you woke up, and how much you would let him do when you did wake up. 

Amusement glints in his gaze when he finds that you're still sleeping soundly despite the flush that's started to creep up on your cheeks. His kisses trail up your shoulder, before finding the sweet spot of your neck. His teeth graze your skin once more, lightly nipping at your sweet spot before deciding to suck on it, his tongue pressing against your skin. As he continues to suck at your sweet spot, his hands start to roam your body. On slips beneath the shirt easily, brushing over your torso before beginning to fondle a breast. The other slides down, running over the curve of your waist before teasing your clothes entrance. 

You start to heat up, your body reacting to his touches as you slowly start to wake up. The pleasure that starts to spread throughout you brings you out of your sleepy haze, and when you finally realize what's happening, you let out a moan of surprise and pleasure. Belphie nips at your neck one final time before pulling away, leaning up slightly so that you could see his expression of lust and amusement as he chuckles. His hands stop their ministrations, and you let out a disappointed whine, making him smirk down at you in amusement as he shifts to pin you beneath him. He leans down kissing you forcefully, and when he pulls away you're struggling to catch his breath. He licks his lips slightly, his purple-pink gaze taking in your flushed face and your slightly disheveled state. 

"Took you long enough to wake up. I was bored, you know? I gotta say, you're pretty cute when you're sleeping. Although, you're even cuter when you're all flustered for me like this." He leans down once more nibbling on your ear as his bulge presses against your still clothed entrance. You let out a quiet gasp of surprise and need as you buck your hips slightly, silently asking for more. The Avatar of Sloth lets out another quiet chuckle of amusement, his lips brushing against your jaw, and trailing down your neck as you tilt your head back to give him better access.

"Heh. I should've known you would like this. You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" You squirm slightly, your flush deepening as you nod whilst avoiding his gaze. He lets out a quiet 'tsk' of mock disappointment as one hand starts to undress both you and him, the other grasping your chin to force you to meet his gaze. 

"Keep your eyes on me, ok? I want you to watch everything I do, so that I can see all the reactions I bring out of you." His lips curve into a deceptively innocent smile as his hand releases your jaw, his purple-pink gaze never leaving yours as he moves down, his lips trailing over your now bare skin before reaching the inside of your thighs. You squirm slightly as he pauses, feeling a wave of embarrassment, instinctively trying to press your thighs together. He gives you a look of bemusement, easily prying them open once more. 

“Heh, were you trying to hide yourself from me?” You bite your lip in response, resisting the urge to look away as you hold his purple-pink gaze. He lowers his head, eyes never leaving yours as he nips your inner thigh. You tremble slightly, desperate for more stimulation, but unwilling to tell him so as you watch him leave a trail of hickies and bite marks along your inner thighs, slowly making his way up to your pussy. His lips curve into a smirk as he finally probes your entrance with his tongue, his eyes filling with lust at the quiet moan that leaves your lips. It encourages him, pushing him to tongue-fuck you earnestly. Your mind starts to empty of all thoughts as his tongue pushes into you, unable to hold back your moans as he works to lap up all your juices. Heat spreads throughout your body, the pressure building up in your core as you feel yourself clench. Belphie hums in satisfaction as he continues to tongue-fuck you, enjoying the way you taste as you reach your first climax. You tremble as you call out his name, your fingers laced through his hair, keeping him there as the waves of pleasure wash through you. 

Your grip loosens as you come down from your climax, and you pant slightly in an attempt to catch your breath. What you didn’t realize was that the youngest brother was far from done with you. The game wasn’t over yet. He still wanted to know how much you would let him do before you tried to stop him. Just as you catch your breath, his lips are trailing over your torso, one hand taking your wrists are pinning them above your head. You find yourself looking into his purple-pink hues once more as he takes a breast into his mouth, his teeth grazing your flesh lightly as his tongue flicks over your nipple. A breathless moan leaves your lips as you arch your back in response, pushing your breast further into his mouth. You feel his lips curve into a smile around your breast, his free hand dipping down to tease your wet folds. 

You squirm slightly, still sensitive from your first climax as he pushes two fingers into you, squirming within you slightly as you clench around them. You can see the amusement in his gaze. Amusement that you’re so willing for him, and amusement for all the reactions your body was giving him. He releases your breast with a quiet pop, and as he starts to fuck you with his fingers, he moves up to kiss you passionately. You taste yourself on his lips as he pushes his tongue into your mouth, soaking up his moans as he finger fucks you slowly. Too slowly. You attempt to buck your hips against his hand, a silent plea for more but all he does is pull his hand away. Your disappointed whine is muffled by the seemingly never ending kiss as he waits for you to stop squirming. He hums with pleasure when you go still, finally breaking off the kiss as he lets you catch your breath. His fingers enter you once more, slowly pressing against your walls, finding all the sweet spots that made you melt for him. 

Your mind is filled with nothing but the pleasure he gives you as you moan and cry out for him, begging him to go faster, or even better, to fill you up with him. He merely chuckles in amusement, leaning down to suck at the nape of your neck as he continues to finger you at a steady pace. Despite your frustrated thoughts that it would get you nowhere, you slowly begin to feel the pressure building up in your core. You clench around his fingers, moaning his name as he finally speeds up, fingering you through your orgasm. 

Once more you’re panting, looking at him with a tired yet lustful gaze as he brings his hand up to his mouth with a lazy smile, his tongue reaching out to clean his fingers of your juices. But still he wasn’t done.You let out a gasp of surprise as he pins you beneath him once more, his cock teasing your entrance. You let out a moan, unsure if you would be able to handle the stimulation so soon after your second climax. But still, you buck your hips slightly, inviting him to continue as he leans down to kiss you. Your moans are muffled by his tongue as his length slowly stretches you out. He lets out a quiet moan as he bottoms out completely, staying there for a moment to give you a chance to adjust to the sudden intrusion. His gaze is filled with lust and affection as you pant slightly, loving the way you looked beneath him. And loving the fact that only he was the one who could see you like this. 

He kisses you once more, gently this time as he starts to thrust into you. Slowly, gently his shaft brushes against your walls, filling you with more pleasure than you could’ve imagined as he covers your face, neck, and collar bones with soft kisses. You were his. His. He had found the answer to his question, the ending to his game. You would do anything for him. And you would let him do anything for you. And he loved you for it. He loved that you gave yourself to him, and wanted to make sure that you knew he felt the same. You were his. And he was yours. And he planned to spend the rest of the day making sure you knew that. He places another gentle, yet passionate kiss on your lips. When he pulls away, his purple-pink hues are filled with love as he looks deep into your gaze. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1697
> 
> Wow, it's been a while since I've posted here! I hope you all enjoyed the read. Please leave comments letting me know what you think! Any ideas are welcome too~ 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on twitter: @light_arin
> 
> See you again soon (hopefully)!


End file.
